Gear pumps which feature polytoothed pinion and ring gears enmeshed at one location within a pump chamber so as to act as impellers for displacement of fluid in response to rotational torque applied to the pinion gear, are generally well known in the art as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,325 to Henry, IV et al. Such gear pumps are characterized by operation with substantially reduced noise and have been used for displacement of oil. Also, such gear pumps have been driven by external drivers coupled thereto, such as electric motors. Various problems are however associated with the foregoing type of gear pump often related to the type of fluid being displaced, restricted space requirements and handling of unbalanced axial forces. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide the foregoing type of gear pump which avoids leakage, size and installational support problems and other restrictions heretofore associated therewith.